Talk:Charm monster
What effect do this spell have ? Does it make an hostile monster neutral ? If yes, does attacking the monster's allies make it hostile again ? -- March 2, 2010 * Personal reputation is measured on a scale from 0 (fully hostile) to 100 (fully friendly). This spell increases that rating by 50. This will make a hostile creature neutral. Attacking the friends of a neutral creature will decrease the reputation rating, making such a creature hostile again. (I guess this last part should be added to the reputation article.) --The Krit 23:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Invisibility It is on purpose that spell doesn't remove the invisibility or its a bug? --ILKAY 02:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Given that you need to see the target in order to cast the spell, why would it need to remove invisibility? WhiZard 03:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Sorry what I mean, if you have invisibility and cast it on a target even if he succeed or fail the save you will keep the invisibility effect --ILKAY 03:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::* It's a non-hostile spell, and spells of those type do not remove invisibility. Hostile spells would trigger the creature to attack (which defeats the purpose of charm in the first place).WhiZard 05:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::*Technically if the spell fail it should remove the invisibility since it acted as hostile but whatever I understand what you mean. If the spell was hostile you will not be able to increase the reputation and such without get all the faction after you. Maybe add a note xd --ILKAY 10:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::*The way to accomplish that would be to either apply a hostile visual effect when the charm did not work or have the target shout attacked. However, there is also the issue of trying to charm someone who is neutral or friendly without them going hostile for making the save (or being plot). There can be instances either way, such as a neutral person who will not tolerate charm like spells under any circumstance to the point that he would attack charmers, and a neutral character who could care less about charming. BioWare decided to try a single consistent path when it came to charming.WhiZard 13:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Thank for clarify that hum, the same thing apply on curse song he doesn't break invisible any reason? --ILKAY 13:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) * It's on purpose. This spell was changed to be non-hostile so players could cast it on merchants to get better prices (see appraise) without alienating the entire merchant faction. Not that many merchants count as "monsters", but at least it's consistent with the other charm spells. --The Krit 18:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Stacking Against merchants, does the reputation adjustment from this spell stack with the reputation adjustment from the domninate line of spells? Terocone 21:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) * No. See the appraise article for details on how the appraise check works. --The Krit 13:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC)